Shoujo
by TheSponsor
Summary: Eve is too sullen, so I stuck her in the most typical and predictable bishoujo ever!  Highschool, magic/neko girl, the works!  Sven doesn't deal well with all the boys suddenly giving his little Eve so much attention.  EvexOC and EvexOtherOC.  Sopl.
1. Dance with the Devil

**These are reviews from The New Adventures of Black Cat. (Nothing to do with this story.)**

trainsgirl13: I really enjoyed the ending and especially the interview! You should post more interviews they are hilarious! I'm glad I'm appreciated and I can't wait to discover what your new ideas are!

**I just realised that I've been calling you trainsgirl113 this whole time! Is that how I've been writing it? Now, I realise that it's just trainsgirl13! 13! Not 113! Sorry! *bow*bow***

yukicole02: I'm so glade I stuck with this story until the end! I mean all the other Black cat stories I've read still haven't updated but this one has and daily! So I'd like to thank you and I would also want to say you're awsome! You should like write alot more stories like this more often! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

**OMIGOSH! *RUNS TO BATHROOM* JAMES, MORE THAN ONE PERSON WAS READING MY STORY!**

**James: What?**

**Me(screaming through door): YUKICOLE WAS ACTUALLY READING THE WHOLE TIME!**

**James: WHAT?**

**Honestly, I am awesome, or "awsome." I'm glade, too. I should write alot more. (I'm sowwy. I have this weird thing where I have to point out errors.)**

**Here is one of the ideas I got while writing my previous story. I'd like to keep it as a oneshot. I actually did some work on my book last night! So, without further ado, here's some EvexOC. (Just don't tell James. He's killed me enough.) This is pretty much a spinoff of The New Adventures of Black Cat.**

**James: *elbows me in the face***

* * *

Shoujo

Dance with the Devil

It was all getting rather boring. Sven wanted to take it easy for a while. He needed to regain his composure after so much happening in so little time. Eve, on the other hand, wanted to do something—anything!

"Sven," she said, "can I go to the library?"

Sven glanced up from the television. "Didn't you just buy a huge stack?"

"I've finished them."

"Be back before dark."

Eve wandered out the front door and began the walk into town. She had grown rather fond of this walk. It was peaceful. She made it to the library, waved to the librarian as she always did, and began hunting.

"What do I feel like reading?" she thought. She passed a corner with brightly coloured posters. "I don't think I've ever been in this section before." She began scanning the shelves. It was all manga. She was more of a novel person, but it couldn't hurt to try something new. She pulled a volume out gently by the spine. The cover was a drawing of three young men with wild hair standing over a bloodied corpse. "No." She tried another one. Scandalously-dressed high school student. "No." An odd one caught her eye. It was a picture of a girl about Eve's age with long, pink hair. She wore a pretty, frilly dress with ribbons and bows. She held a weird staff, and some kind of bird creature sat on her shoulder. The girl had cat ears and a tail. "Magic Neko?" Eve shrugged and took the book to her usual spot. She sat down and started to read.

It didn't follow along like normal stories. The main character, Sakura, was ridiculously peppy and short-tempered. There was a love interest. Sakura hated him, but anyone could tell how it was going to end. The bird could talk and gave Sakura these powers to transform and fight off the evil spirits. It didn't make sense, but it was kind of fun.

Eve closed the book and sighed. Because of the pictures, it only took her about twenty minutes to read it. Yet, she had the urge to go and find volume two. She went back to the manga section to find a boy about her age, maybe just a little older, lying on the floor and reading the second book Eve had picked up. Eve didn't pay any attention to him and started looking for the next volume amongst the disorganised shelves.

"You don't look like a magic-girl reader," commented the boy on the floor. He wore a school uniform with black pants, a white shirt, and a red tie. His dark blonde hair spiked up and out in every way imaginable.

"And what does a magic-girl reader look like?"

"Bubbly and cute."

Eve frowned down at him. What on earth was he rambling about? Eve was cute! She was really cute! He was just some weirdo trying to get under her skin. She ignored him and kept looking.

"You're not bubbly."

Eve froze. What the heck? Was that a... flirt? Eve made sure he couldn't see up her dress and kept searching. The boy didn't say anything else. She found her book and went off to read it. She finished and went back. The boy was still there.

"You read fast. Is that a good one?"

"Yes."

"I don't mind the cat ears and stuff, but it's not worth the predictable storylines. I can get all the cat ears I want from hentai."

"Hentai?"

"Porn."

Eve's face went bright red. The boy smirked up at her. She had to stop talking to this guy. The conversations were only getting worse! She had to quickly find the next volume. Crap! Why was this place so darn disorganised?

The boy started whistling quietly to himself. Eve felt every sound drilling into her skull. She was intensely irritated by this time. She fought every urge to tell him to shut up. She shot him a glance and noticed the book on the bottom shelf right next to him. It had been crammed in with the shonens. He had probably put it there himself.

"Excuse me..." Eve mumbled.

"Yes?" The boy stretched a cocky smile.

"Could you hand me that book, please?"

"What, this one?"

"No, to the left. A little more. Yes, that one."

"You want this book?"

"Yes, I want the book."

The boy grabbed the book and handed it to Eve. She took it, but he didn't let go. "Say, 'nya.'" Eve's face turned red again. She tried to tug the book out of his hand, but he wasn't letting go. "Say it."

"N-no!"

"Then you won't get the book."

Eve felt her insides boil over. He was pissing her off more than anyone ever had. She just wanted to get out of there. "Nya!" she squeaked. The boy released the book with a smug face, and Eve stormed off. She checked out the book and went back to the hideout.

"You're back early," Sven observed. "Did anything hap-" Eve cut him off with a loud door-slamming as she disappeared into her room. "Pen?" Sven shook his head. It was probably best to leave her alone. "Ah! The rice is done!"

Sven and Eve ate silently that night, for the most part. Eve was still upset, and Sven looked like he had something on his mind.

"Eve," he said, "I don't think I can take on any jobs like this." Eve looked at where she knew Sven's wound was under his shirt. She had done that to him. She didn't mean to. Angel had been controlling her. She nodded. "We need a way to make money, though, so I've found a job as a cook in a little restaurant in town."

"I'll get a job, too."

"You don't need to do that." There was another moment of silence. "Do you remember when I tried to get you to go to school instead of coming on sweeper jobs?"

Eve froze. Not this again. "But I want to be a sweeper and help people," she insisted.

"I know, but I thought that since we won't be doing any sweeper work for a while, you could try school. If you don't like it, we can go back to the way things were once I've healed. I won't force you to stay, but I'd like you to just see what it's like."

Eve couldn't argue with that logic. Sven had obviously been planning how to say it so she couldn't have an excuse.

"It would be a huge favour to me."

Crap! "Okay, then," said Eve. "I'll do it for Sven."

"Good. I've already enrolled you." He knew she was going to say yes. Why was everyone being so annoying lately?

* * *

**You're a teenager, Eve. Everyone's annoying when you're a teenager.**

**I had no idea where I was going with this. I didn't even have a title! (James read that last sentence as "I didn't even have bike!" I thought that was funny.)**

**Train: AGAIN!**

**Me: *SMACK***

**But I figured it out when she was looking through the manga. She only started looking through manga because it's the first section I check out when I go to the library.**

**Yeah, Magic Neko is a payout on pretty much all bishoujos. I've seen Tokyo Mew Mew. I actually have a cat bell on a ribbon that I wear! I don't like them as much as Death Note and Fullmetal Alchemist and such, but they're ridiculously ridiculous. That is a good thing. My friend always raves about Sailor Moon, but I've never actually seen it.**

**...It's not a oneshot. I'll have to force myself not to spend all my time on it, though. Must... write... book! I'd tell you what it's about, but my greatest fear is plagiarism. Well, that and commitment.**

**Eve: Thanks for sharing.**

**If you feel like pointing out some typical things in a shoujo (or any manga or anime for that matter), tell me. I'd love to have more things to make fun of!**

**James: WHO'S THIS PUNK-A$$ STEALING MY GIRL!**

**Me: I haven't named him yet.**

**James: Good. Then no one will miss him. *writes "Thieving Punk-A$$" in his Death Note***

**Hentai Otaku: I'm still alive!**

**James: HA! YOUR NAME IS HENTAI!**

**Hentai Otaku: FOR NOW!**

**Me: You are now named Seb. I won't say the last name, or James will kill you.**

**James: Yeah, but my Death Note is so special that it kill him anyway.**

**Eve: I feel objectified.**

**James: Seb! You made her feel objectified!**


	2. Touched by an Angel

**I downloaded Pok'emon Black before it was released in Australia (don't tell anyone), but it keeps freezing. I don't mind. I just keep saving. Although, I recently heard word of a limited edition that gives you a fire-psychic type! I've been waiting for one for ages! I guess I'll have to buy the game after all...**

**Also, there's a cat-like pok'emon called purrloin. Cat... Purr... Loin... Am I the only one who associates these words with something dirty?**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

Shoujo

Touched by an Angel

Eve stood in front of her new school. The black skirt of her new uniform rippled in the morning breeze. It gave her an uneasy feeling. All these children felt familiar—every last one of them.

"Do you know your class?" Sven asked.

"Two-two."

"Good girl." Sven clambered back into the car. "Oh, Eve, promise me you'll have twice as much fun for me since I can't be there."

Eve smiled. "Okay, Sven," she said. "I promise."

The little car chugged off down the road, taking with it that security Eve had become so accustomed to. Honestly, though. How bad could it be?

* * *

"Class, we have a new student with us today," announced Miss Finn at the front of the classroom. "Please make Eve feel welcome."

Eve gave a small, polite bow, but she was forced to stand up again and face that swarm of red ties. What were the odds of her meeting him just the day before? What were the odds of her being in the same class as him. That boy from the library obviously recognised her, too. He rested his head in his hand with a cocky smirk, staring her down.

"Eve, you can take a seat next to Sebastian." What were the odds? The only empty seat was the one next to that boy. This wasn't right. It was like some sort of nightmare where all logic was cast aside. It simply wasn't normal. Eve silently glided over to her seat and sat down, Sebastian's eyes on her all the while.

The day dragged by. Eve found the work quite easy since she had learned most of it from her books. She never thought that she was smart for her age. Then again, she hadn't really known what kids her age were learning.

"Going home, girly?" Sebastian asked with his hands in his pockets.

"That is none of your business." Even started walking down the road. Sebastian followed her. "Why are you following me?"

"I'm not. I just happen to be going this way, too."

Sebastian followed Eve all the way to the library. She was going to go in. She had finished the manga she had borrowed and wanted to read the next one, but that's probably where Sebastian was intending to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." Relief washed over Eve with those words, and then horror. She would see him tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day. She would sit next to him every day. He would talk to her every day. This perverse otaku was draining her life! She couldn't even go to the library because of him!

Eve stubbornly pushed past him and went into the library. She returned the book, trudged off to collect the next few Magic Neko volumes, and disappeared amongst the high shelves without having to make eye contact with Sebastian. She had to keep her precious library. She wouldn't let him take that from her.

The aroma of books on the wooden shelves had never smelled so sweet. Eve leaned up against the wall with quiet pleasure for a moment.

When she finally collected herself again and went to turn the corner, she came face to face with a large pile of books and was bumped back. She yelped quietly as the books toppled to the floor around her, exposing the face of the boy behind them.

He had a mature face with gently eyes behind a pair of glasses. His brown hair reached his jaw and was tied back in a thin ponytail. He looked only a little older than Eve.

"I'm so sorry," he spoke softly. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Neither was I," said Eve.

The boy knelt down to pick up his books. Eve helped him. She noticed the red tie hanging down. The boy wore the same shirt and pants as Sebastian, too.

"We go to the same school," Eve commented.

The boy looked up and chuckled. "I suppose we do. What class are you in?"

"Two-two."

"Really? I'm two-one. Right across the hall from you."

"My name is Eve," Eve introduced.

"Josh." The boy held out his hand. Eve shook it. She felt something flutter inside her stomach like a swarm of butterflies just being released. "I thought you looked familiar. There's no way I could forget a face like yours." Eve blushed slightly.

Josh picked up a Magic Neko book with cocked eyebrows. "That is mine," Eve murmured.

"I've always that artwork was cute," said Josh as he handed the manga to Eve, "but I've never actually read a manga."

"This is my first."

Eve felt very comfortable with the smile she received and the way Josh talked to her, but there was something else there.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school, Eve." Josh left with an awkward wave as he attempted to balance all his books.

* * *

"Did you make any friends at school?" Sven asked over dinner.

"Sort of," Eve replied. "We go to school together, but I met him at the library."

"What's he like?"

Eve shrugged. "I don't really know yet."

Later that evening, Eve was standing in front of her mirror with her Magic Neko in her hand. She propped the book up on her dresser and focused. A pink pair of cat ears popped out of her head. Eve couldn't help smiling. She turned around and looked down at the tail coming out from under her skirt.

"_I've always that artwork was cute."_

Eve blushed. Why was that what she was thinking about right now?

"Eve, did you-" Sven stopped in the doorway. Eve spun around, her face glowing red. Sven just stared at her and snickered quietly.

"Why don't you knock?" Eve snapped. She pushed Sven out and slammed the door shut, leaning up against it so he couldn't come back in.

"Do you want to tell me why you have a tail?"

"Leave me alone!"

* * *

**My spell checker claims that "Josh" is not a word.**

**I know it's a short'un, but I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry it took so long.**


	3. Yin and Yang

**I've been really busy. Sorry...**

**My friend is calling me nasty names because I don't want to play Halo with him right now. I need to get a spray bottle so I can squirt him like a naughty cat when he misbehaves.**

* * *

Shoujo

Yin and Yang

"Hey, Kitty," Seb greeted casually, sitting down across from Eve.

"Don't call me that," Eve snarled.

"Oh, don't be mean. You're totally a little kitty-cat!"

Eve tried to ignore him and plunged head-first into her lunch. (Figuratively speaking, of course.) Seb started on his own meal and didn't bother her for another little while.

"Aside from manga," he finally said, "what are you interested in?" Eve remained silent. "Kitty?"

"I'm a sweeper," she answered bluntly and maybe a little threateningly. "I'm just in school while my partner is recovering from a wound."

"Cool," Seb commented. "Aren't you too young to be a sweeper, though?"

"Technically."

"Eve," greeted a familiar voice. Eve's heart immediately lifted as she turned to see the smiling face of Josh walking over to her. "Is this seat taken?" Eve shook her head, and Josh sat down beside her.

A sudden chill up her spine told Eve that not all was as it should be. She glanced over at Seb. He looked as care-free as usual, but it was like there was a dark energy radiating from him. Eve could feel his murderous intent.

"Hello, Sebastian," Josh greeted politely. The dark energy grew stronger. "I haven't interrupted anything, have I?"

"Eve was just telling me about how she's an under-age sweeper," Seb piped teasingly. "A true little rebel!"

"No one said that!" Eve snapped.

Josh chuckled quietly. "It must be nice to be able to make the world safer. I wish I could do that. What does your family think of that?"

"Sven is my only family."

"The old guy with the eyepatch?" Seb guessed. "He looks like one of those crazy uncles everyone loves, my they're irresponsible and can't hold down a job."

"Don't say that about Sven!" Eve snapped.

"I didn't. I'm just saying that he looks like one of those guys."

"You shouldn't be one to talk, Seb," Josh chuckled.

There was another one of those moments as the two boys locked eyes for what felt like an eternity too long. The dark energy was blocking out everything else. There was only the conflicting stares between fire and ice—yin and yang. Eve looked back and forth, trying to decipher what the heck was going on.

"I guess you're right," Seb relented humorously, and the tension was finally released.

Eve quickly finished her lunch and announced her departure as she escaped to the bathroom. She didn't need to go, but staying would surely result in some form of problem arising.

A group of girls were chatting in the bathroom, fixing their hair and make-up in the mirror.

"Hey, new girl!" one greeted. All the others turned around curiously, and a smile stretched across their faces at the sight of Eve. "We were meaning to talk to you."

Experience had taught Eve to be wary of overly-friendly people who spoke to her as one would speak to a small child. People thinking about normal things generally spoke normally. This was too nice to be real. This kind of nice was the signal for an ulterior motive. "About what?" she muttered cautiously.

"You seem to have already made friends with Seb. Are you-"

The door to one of the stalls swung open and banged up against the wall, making everyone jump. A girl with a mess of short, flaming red hair emerged after giving the toilet a flush. She wore the school uniform like everyone else, but she had black pants like the boys instead of a skirt.

"On second thought," said the girl conversing with Eve, "it's not important. Come one, girls." The skirt-clad girls exited as the dreary character moved to the sinks.

"So, Seb seems to have taken quite an interest in you."

Eve looked around. Even she didn't know what for. Maybe it was for a witness to this odd turn of events. Why were these people interested in Seb of all people? "I... Uh..."

"Relax," the stranger snickered dully. "I'm not his girlfriend or anything. Frankly, I think he's an idiot."

"So do I," Eve said honestly. "A pervert, too."

The red-headed girl smacked her hand on the counter. Eve jumped back. The girl was kind of frightening. "Thank you!" she exclaimed. "I don't know what all the other girls see in him."

"They like Seb?" Eve confirmed. "Why would they-"

"I dunno. Maybe they think he's a bad boy or something. Most of them like that Josh guy you were sitting with, too. No idea how they can like both. They're total opposites. Josh is like a gentleman and all that crap."

"I don't mind Josh," said Eve subconsciously. The girl smiled. "Not like that! I just mean... Ugh!"

"I'm Alex," the girl introduced. "You?"

"Eve."

"Nice to meet you, Eve." Alex went to leave, but something caused her to stop. She held her finger in the air with her mouth hanging open, but she didn't say anything. She just left Eve standing there with an inquisitive look on her face. "The war's already begun," she eventually breathed, seemingly to herself.

"What?" Eve queried. "What war?"

"Eve, would you describe yourself as a tsundere?"

What the heck? This was seriously weird. What was a tsundere? What did it have to do with a war? "What on earth are you talking about?"

Alex chortled quietly to herself. "If Seb challenges Josh to a contest," she said, "that means he likes you."

Eve felt her face grow hot. "Wh-what?" she shrieked. "I only just met him! And he's an idiot! Why would-"

"I never said you liked him," Alex reassured nonchalantly over her shoulder as she turned again to leave, "only that he might like you."

Eve was extremely bothered by this concept. Seb couldn't like her. He was just some weird stalker. He didn't "like" her. He wanted to piss her off.

Eve stormed out of the bathroom and zipped past Alex. She returned to the table where Josh and Seb were still eating.

"Did you wash your hands?" Seb joked. The glare Eve shot him must have expressed her rage because he finally shut up.

"How are you liking it here so far?" Josh asked kindly.

Eve looked up at him and suddenly felt herself starting to blush slightly. "I-it's okay," she stammered. "School has it's moments."

Josh beamed brightly. "If you ever have any trouble, you can just come to me. Okay?"

"O-okay."

"Hey, Josh." That heavy darkness was suddenly brought back, smacking Eve hard in the face as the words left Seb's lips. "We don't really hang out much."

"Are you suggesting that we do so?"

"What I'm suggesting," said Seb as he leaned across the table, "is that we have ourselves a little game."

For a split second, Eve's lungs refused to work, and instead of exhaling, she regurgitated a little. She swallowed hard and coughed. Josh gave her a pat on the back as if it would be of any help.

This wasn't possible? How did Alex know? No, she couldn't know. She couldn't be right. It was simply insane. All she knew was that Seb would present Josh with a challenge. That's it.

"Sounds like fun!" Josh chirped with a challenging tone that was only slightly more hidden than Seb's. "What do you propose?"

* * *

**I wrote a couple of paragraphs, didn't work on it for about two and a half weeks, then came back. I have trouble getting motivated sometimes.**

**I've been watching Kaichou wa Maid Sama, and I'm starting to imagine Josh to look like Kanou.**

**Seb: How do you imagine me?**

**Me: You've always been like a younger, cheekier version of Riley to me—the other side of him that laughs at me in my dreams when I get run over by a truck.**

**Riley: Haha! I cannot be defeated!**

**Me: Shut up. You're in prison.**

**Riley: Oh...**

**Me: I had a dream the other night where you and I were playing guitar at my church.**

**Eve: Has anyone else noticed my lack of presence in the author's notes?**

**Me: It's because you have very little to work with. It's hard having you as the protagonist.**

**Eve: …**

**Me: See! That's what I'm talking about! I guess we're just going to have to make you go a little more OOC...**

**Sven: Puberty will do that.**

**Me: Exactly! Adolescents make for great characters because just about anything can be justified by conflicting emotions and raging hormones.**

**Riley: And the opposite sex.**

**Sven *covers ears*: LALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LALALA!**

**Seb: He'll get over it eventually.**

**Josh: Face it. If you showed up at his door asking to see Eve, he wouldn't be happy about it.**

**Seb: Oh, but I suppose he'd gladly hand her over to you!**

**Josh: Rin?**

**Me: He probably would.**

**Seb: Whatever. I'm going to watch Genshiken.**

**Me: Ooh! I'll come, too!**

**...Actually, I should probably go to bed now.**


	4. Discontinued

Me: Okay, let's be honest. This isn't going anywhere. I can't remember the last time I worked on this. So, to sum it up, Seb gets Eve.

Seb: Yay!

Eve: I don't believe it.

Seb: What are you talking about? The author just told you that-

Eve: I don't believe it.


End file.
